


too many things need my attention, sleep not one of them

by mango_ice_cream



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Sleepy Peter Parker, Student Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_ice_cream/pseuds/mango_ice_cream
Summary: a very exhausted peter shows up at the tower after missing a lab day and won't tell tony what happened. tony helps him get the rest he very much needs. (I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	too many things need my attention, sleep not one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work (stated in summary) and I want to say that I am not very confident when it comes to my writing, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Peter wasn't even sure how he ended up at the tower. all he knew was he started swinging after patrol and he ended up at the large glass windows that led into the living room of the tower. Everything the last few weeks has got him mentally and physically drained. On top of it being SAT season, he has to go on patrol every night and go to lab days with Mr. Stark every other day, (not to mention the nightmares). He doesn't want to tell Mr. Stark either, because then he'll say he needs rest and peter cant rest when there are too many things that need his attention. Either way, he was still standing in the living room of the tower with no recollection of him getting there. 

he was about to leave when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, ''kid? Whatcha doin' here so late?' he didn't even mention the suit, but he probably can tell peter was just on patrol. "oh! h-hi Mr. Stark! I was just checking if we had a lab day tomorrow," Peter responded, having snapped out of his daze. tony looked at him quizzingly, "kid, we had one today but you didn't show up," he kept looking at peter like he was trying to figure something out. "oh, right! I forgot to tell you I umm, had decathlon practice!" he responded hesitantly after he decided that it was better if Tony didn't know he hasn't slept more then three hours collectively in the last five days. "oh really?' tony gave him a condescending look, "because from what I recall, you told me decathlon season ended a few weeks ago". peter silently cursed himself for making such a simple mistake "Ummm w-well I had... oh forget it, you caught me". instead of looking like he did when he wins an argument tony looked kinda worried. why would he be worried? he didn't look that bad did he? "kid, did something happen on patrol? you know we talked about you hiding injuries". peter shook his head vigorously like the idea itself was crazy. he winced immediately after, the motion making his head spin. "nothing happened on patrol, just a headache, that's all". tony still wasn't convinced though. "kid, when was the last time you slept?" "last night" peter responded after considering his answer. "and how long?" tony asked almost as if it were an obvious question. maybe it was, but Peter was too tired to figure it out. "forty minutes?" he responded, his answer sounding more like a question than a response. "FORTY MINUTES?" Tony asked, exasperated. peter winced at the sudden rise in volume and tony immediately looked guilty. "you slept for forty minutes lat night?" tony asked again, this time making sure to keep his voice even. "yes?" peter responded in a small voice. "gosh kid, how much have you slept this week?", peter didn't exactly now how to respond, his mind beginning to slow down due to exhaustion. "three to four hours?" he said again, still sounding like a question more than an answer. "god kid, what am I gonna do with you?" tony asked, suddenly looking tired as well. "sorry" peter mumbled, feeling bad for disappointing him. "its fine kid, now come on let's get you to bed". peter didn't have the energy to argue at this point and just let tony lead him to his bedroom in the tower. "goodnight, dad" peter mumbled tiredly before passing out. tony froze momentarily before responding with a "goodnight son" before closing the door. for the first time in weeks, peter had a dreamless sleep. 

the next morning peter woke up feeling better than he had in a while. after getting ready, went out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "hey kid" tony said as soon as he saw peter walk in. "hey Mr. Stark! uh quick question, but did I say anything before I went to sleep last night?" peter asked, having no memory other than mumbling something as tony left the room. "um no I don't think so," Tony lied. Peter had a feeling that he was lying, but he figured it was nothing. After he ate breakfast and he and Tony worked in the lab for a few hours, peter decided he should probably go home. "see ya, Mr. Stark!" Peter said as he was walking toward the elevator. "kid I already told you, it's Tony!" tony yelled from the couch. "fine! Bye, Tony!" peter yelled as he was getting on the elevator. "hey I thought it was dad!" tony said back, smirking. Peter's eyes widened as he realized what Tony was talking about. He was about to yell back, but the door closed before he could. Peter stood still in the elevator as he tried to process what just happened, while tony was upstairs laughing to himself. the next time peter saw tony, tony refused to respond to anything other than dad.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! I don't really know how to use quotation marks or how to switch scenes, but I'm still proud of this fic :)


End file.
